rz2321fandomcom-20200213-history
Papa Lemons
Steve "Papa Lemons" Hendrickson, also known as "Lemons" or "The Sour One", is a wrestler created by DamnLemons101. The character was the first custom wrestler ever made by DamnLemons. Papa Lemons' original ring name was simply "Steve Hendrickson", but was later changed to "Papa Lemons" after making his millions. The character made his debut in May of 2018. Wrestling Career Investing in the WWE Hendrickson arrived in the WWE strictly for business purposes. He invested heavily in the company, and it paid off rather quickly, earning him millions of dollars over the course of months. Pretty soon, he was rich enough to buy certain aspects of the company. Although his millions would have allowed him to live rather comfortably, it wasn't enough for the Sour One. He ended up striking a deal with the CEO and Chairman of the WWE Vince McMahon, allowing him to wrestle on the main card while simultaneously controlling these financial aspects of the organization. Starting Thursday Night Cash By the end of 2018, Papa Lemons was able to purchase a new show for the WWE that he titled "Thursday Night Cash". Starting in early February of 2019, the show aired every Thursday night, and had a similar format to WWE's other shows, Monday Night Raw and Smackdown Live. However, Cash stood out from the other shows for a number of reasons, the main one being the more diverse match types the show featured every week. Papa Lemons ran the show himself, yet also competed on it. In order to get the show off the ground, Papa Lemons offered the current WWE Champion Zach Steel to also work and defend the title on Thursday Night Cash. Although Steel already worked on Smackdown Live every week, he took the offer, seeing it as a chance to elevate himself even more. Papa Lemons also made the decision to add a minor title to the show, which he picked to be the Million Dollar Championship. Feeling as if he earned it, Lemons rewarded the title to himself, and began defending in every month on various NXT and WWE pay-per-view events. The final title the show needed was a women's championship. Papa Lemons dug through the archives of the WWE, finally deciding on reinstating the retired Diva's Championship to be defended on his show. After a short women's tournament, Lemons crowned Jordyn The Phantom as the first Diva's Champion of Thursday Night Cash. Once all the championships were in play, Thursday Night Cash officially kicked off on February 7th of 2019, and found its success very quickly. Biggest Rivalries Papa Lemons made several rivals over his years in the business, mainly due to his massive ego. His most notable and famous rivalry was with The Entity, who fought with him over the Million Dollar Championship on many occasions. Although the title changed hands between the two several times, Papa Lemons always came out on top. Their matches were some of the closest and most intense matches in WWE history, the first of which was produced in the first month of Thursday Night Cash's debut. List of Title Reigns Category:RZ's WWE Universe Category:Game Character Category:Wrestler